


Fight for Her

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Theo wants (Y/N), in his pack and by his side, but she doesn't want him...not when she has Isaac.





	Fight for Her

‘Join us.’

‘What?’ you asked.

'My pack, join us. We both know that Scott’s on the losing team and isn’t getting anything done. The Dread Doctors want anyone in the way dead, and you’re too pretty to be a corpse.’ Theo smiled as he stepped closer to you.

Instinctively you stepped back, bumping into the lockers.

'You might be in the lead now, but I believe in Scott and our pack.’ you said nervously.

’(Y/N), I can keep you safe, safer than Scott…safer than that head case Isaac.’

You had slapped him before you could catch yourself.

'Don’t talk about him like that, I said no, so you have your answer.’ you galred before walking away.

Theo smiled as he watched you storm off.

'I do like the fiesty type.’

*NEXT WEEK*

Theo was hiding in the tree outside your window, his favorite spot for watching you.

He’d see you studying in your room, listening to music, but his favorite part of your day was right now.

Watching you come back into your room after a shower, hair dripping wet, body covered by nothing but a towel.

While that was a beautiful sight, what really got him going was watching you get dressed for bed.

Seeing you go from plaid shirts and biker boots to adorable pink pajamas and bunny slippers.

He pulled out his phone and like he had been doing all week he took a picture of you in your PJ’s.

Then your phone ring and Theo’s pleasant mood was ruined.

He hated that ringtone.

'Hey Isaac.’ you answered sweetly.

'Hey babe, what are you doing?’ Isaac replied.

Theo watched angrily as you smiled and laid down on your bed.

'Just got out of the shower, laying in bed, and if you say “without me” I’ll hang up.’ you teased.

Theo’s blood boiled as he listened to you and Isaac lauging.

That should be him on the phone with you, making you laugh.

Why couldn’t you see that Isaac wasn’t the guy for you? He couldn’t protect you the way Theo could, he’d let you down and you’d get hurt.

Theo jumped out of the tree and headed home.

Tonight would be the last night he watched from afar.

*NEXT DAY*

You were alone in the hall, once again late for first period.

You had just closed your locker after getting your text book when someone grabbed you by the shoulder and turned you around.

You were about to scream, but after realising it was Theo you panic alert went from red to orange.

'What the hell?!’ you said angrily.

Theo didn’t reply with a witty comment though.

'This is the last time I’m going to offer it (Y/N), join us, before you get hurt.’ Theo snarled in your face as he grabbed you by the shoulders.

'You’re the one whose hurting me, let go of me.’ you winced.

'Why can’t you see it? I am the only one who can protect you.’ Theo said ad he leaned closet to you.

'Theo don’t. Please please don’t.’ you begged as you tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.

Just before Theo’s lips met yours he was thrown back, thankfully he let go instead of pulling you with him.

'Don’t you fucking touch her!’ Isaac roared as he threw punch after punch at Theo.

You fell to your knees, your shoulders felt like fire. No doubt they were bruised.

'Isaac.’ you grunted.

Your boyfriend threw Theo aside and ran to your side.

'Are you Ok?’ Isaac asked as he picked you up and immediately you felt him taking your pain.

'Let’s get you to the nurse.’

'You can’t protect her Isaac. Not from the Dread Doctors and not from me.’ Theo said as he sat up.

'Then explain why she is she in my arms while you are a bloody mess.’ Isaac said as he carried you away.


End file.
